el misterio del antifaz
by Emo0thiik
Summary: que pasa cuando te enamoras dela hermana de tu mejor amigo? lo peor es ke sabes que ella quiere a otra persona.... ella no sabe que siente por Richard despues de ese beso


HOLA!! Pues este es mi 2º fic espero sea de su agrado tuve muchas complicaciones para escribirlo por que no tenia casi tiempo pero aquí esta.

Aclaraciones

**Negrita: diálogos**

**Negrita cursiva: canción**

**Cursiva subrayada: pensamientos **

**CONFUSIONES DEL ANTIFAZ**

Todo comienza en la escuela preparatoria de jump city, era una mañana fría y lluviosa eran las 9 de la mañana del día 30 de octubre y no había nadie fuera de clase excepto un grupo de unos 7 chicos de los cuales solamente 3 eran del sexo femenino. La mayor era Alesi de 18 años era la segunda vez que repetía el último año de prepa, era alta, morena, ojos de una tonalidad café oscura y aunque ella es la mayor no lo aparentaba, la siguiente es Arella de 16 es la más madura de las 3 , su tez es pálida y no expresa mucho sus sentimientos de no ser por que Erusni se ganó su confianza ella seguiría siendo la misma chica solitaria y solo a Erusni le contaba lo que le acontecía, su mirada es de una tonalidad violeta, y por último Erusni de 15 años, es una chica dulce y sensible, sus sentimientos le ocasionaban muchos conflictos con los demás por dejarlos salir muy a menudo al grado de irritarlas físicamente era una persona de ojos verdes cabello largo y rojo.

Los 4 chicos eran muy buenos amigos, aunque a veces reñían en especial un joven de cuerpo atlético, alto, de mirada turquesa que te perdías en sus ojos, pelinegro cuyo nombre es Richard con Otrebla que era un poco mas bajo que el mirada perdida de una tonalidad miel y al igual que Richard su cabello también era negro.

Las jóvenes decidieron regresar a su clase de deportes dejando a los chicos, que como era lo habitual nunca se daban cuenta de cuando ellas se marchaban.

**Arella… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?**

**Claro¿Qué pasa Erusni?**

**pues… ¿Quién te gusta de nuestros amigos?**

**Mmm ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**Por que, por que ah no lo se es simple curiosidad**

Alesi venia escuchando la conversación de sus amigas y decidió interrumpirla

**Oigan chavas que les parece si…**

**¿Si qué?**

**Si , salimos a las canchas y jugamos fut retando a los chavos**

**Me agrada la idea pero no será que quieres estar con Vane- dijo en tono burlón Erusni**

**A mí no me gusta solamente mmm… me cae muy bien**

**Si tu como no – dijo Arella**

**Tu no te metas, por que a ti te encanta estar con Ert**

**Ahh era eso lo que me ocultabas que amabas a mi hermano, sabes que ya no te kero, estoy sèntida- dijo Erusni bromeando**

**Pues si me gusta la compañía de Ert pero tan siquiera lo admito y no lo niego como Alesi-**

**Por cierto Erusni quien te atrae más… Erusni mmm Erusni me haces caso**

Erusni no prestaba atención a nada por que vio que de la oficina del director salía un joven de cuerpo atlético, pelinegro, de una mirada con la misma tonalidad de su cabello, labios rojo intenso, tez un poco mas bronceada que la de Arella, en si sus facciones eran perfectas.

**La tierra llamando Erusni, Erusni ¡¡ Erusni!! **

**¿Qué pasa Alesi¿Por qué gritas?-dijo distraída Erusni**

**Contéstame¿quién te atrae mas de los cha…- pero su pregunta quedó callada al ver que el joven se les acercaba **

**Disculpen, estoy buscando la clase de deportes ¿me podrían decir donde queda?**

**¡¡Claro!! Te acompañamos a nosotros nos toca esa clase- dijo Alesi**

**Ay!! Con mucho gusto te acompañamos!!- agregó Erusni**

**Muchas gracias son muy amables mi nombre es Odnanref Tiraf y ¿ustedes son?**

**Ella es Alesi señalando a la chica de piel morena, Arella es mi mejor amiga señalando a la joven de mirada violeta y yo soy Erusni-**

**Es un placer conocerlas a todas- al decir esto miraba a Erusni de una manera tan dulce y tierna.**

**Al parecer él que más le atrae es el nuevo y no la culpo- le dijo en un susurró Arella a Alesi**

Alesi comenzó a pitorrearse de la risa estridentemente. Espantando a sus acompañantes.

Camino a su clase, Arella y Alesi se separaron de ellos gracias a que la joven de tez pálida jalo a Alesi hacia otro pasillo. Ellas llegaron mucho después que ellos por que Arella quería darle la oportunidad a Erusni de estar con aquel joven.

**Sabes Arella no creo que el nuevo nos allá puesto atención-**

**¿Por qué lo dices?**

**Viste como miraba a Erusni y ella también lo veía de esa manera-**

**Jaja, pues eso si**

**Tengo una idea**

**¿Cuál es?**

**No se tu, pero creo que Richard gusta de Erusni así que por que no lo hacemos enojar un poco**

**Claro, es una buena idea **

Mientras las 2 amigas planeaban como hacer enojar a su amigo, el chico de mirada oscura como la noche y la pelirroja llegaron al gimnasio, pero al ver que su profesor estaba ausente decidieron salir a las canchas. Poco después llegaron las amigas de Erusni, pero se sorprendieron al ver que no estaban ahí.

Pero encontraron a sus amigos varones y se les unieron.

¿**Dónde esta mi hermana?- pregunto Ert**

**Esta acompañada- dijo Arella como si nada**

**Pero**_**muy**_** bien acompañada- dijo Alesi haciendo énfasis en **_**muy**_

**¡¿Qué quieres decir con que esta muy bien acompañada?!- preguntaron Richard algo molesto y Ert al unísono**

**Esta con un nuevo chico, que a mi parecer esta muy bien- dijo Arella**

Ert se le quedo viendo con mirada asesina.

**A mi parecer hacen una muy linda pareja, supongo- terminó de decir Arella**

**Mmm… ¿Qué estarán haciendo¿Porque no llegan?- preguntó Alesi haciendo enojar más a Richard**

**Y para que Erusni llegue tarde, debe de estar ocupadísima- Agregó Arella**

**Aaa¿y si salimos a las canchas?- sugirió Vane al ver como Richard se enojaba mas por la ausencia de Erusni**

El acompañante de Erusni, la dejó por un momento al ir a la enfermería para que le dieran algo con que lavarse la herida que se acababa de hacer. Justo cuando el se iba llegaban los amigos de la chica de mirada esmeralda.

¡¡**Hola chicos!! – dijo en su tono habitual aunque sonriendo más que de costumbre**

**¿Y tú amigo?- pregunto Alesi**

**En un momento regresa**

**Ahora si te van a regañar, estas toda empapada- dijo Ert**

**Por favor, dime cuando no lo han hecho; además tu estas igual de mojado que yo-**

**Ten ò te vas a enfermar- Dijo Richard entregándole su sudadera**

**Gracias- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía la sudadera**

Al terminar la clase, llegó el momento de que se separaran a las distintas asignaturas que cada uno llevaba, pero el destino tenia planeado que Richard conociera al nuevo amigo de Erusni.

A Richard y a Odnanref les tocaba lógica.

El profesor Sallac ubico al alumno nuevo a lado del joven de mirada turquesa.

Richard al pensar que no conocía a nadie lo invito a almorzar con él y sus amigos. Sin sospechar que ya conocía a una de sus amigas, y peor aun sin saber que rivalizarían por ella el esto de su estancia en la preparatoria.

En la hora libre que todos tenían, se juntaron para almorzar, para la sorpresa de las chavas sus amigos ya las esperaban con su nuevo amigo.

**Erusni, creo que tienes una complicación-dijo burlándose Alesi**

**No, yo no lo creó es muy bueno que conozcan a Odnanref**

**Si, pero no creo que sea muy bueno por que Richard se molesto cuando no llegaste con nosotras- dijo Arella**

**No importa, Richard es el mejor amigo de mi hermano**

Mientras tanto, donde los chicos esperaban a sus amigas a Odnanref les pregunto a los chavos

**¿No creen que Erusni es muy linda?- mientras veía como se acercaban hacia ellos**

**Oye!! Es mi hermana- le dijo Ert **

**De acuerdo, pero aún así es la niña más linda que he conocido ¿No creen?**

**Eso es más que obvio, pero ¿tu cómo la conoces?- pregunto molesto Richard mejor dicho celoso**

**Pues la conocí cuando yo iba saliendo de la oficina del director**

**Mmm….**

**¿No saben si tiene novio?-pregunto sonrojado Odnanref**

**Y eso a ti que te importa- dijo malhumorado Richard**

**Pues es que la quiero invitar a una cita ¿Crees que sea posible, Ert que me consigas una cita con ella?**

**Yo creo que si**

Cuando dijo esto Richard le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos

**Aunque creó que esta saliendo con alguien- agregó Ert**

**Si, además me comentaron que es lesbiana- mintió Richard **

**¡¿Qué?!- dijo Vane **

**Como sea yo que tu lo pensaría 2 veces**

**Creó que mejor ni me le a cerco, no pensé que fuera así- dijo Odnanref algo incomodo por lo que le había dicho Richard **

Richard en sus adentros se sentía tan orgulloso, en eso llegaron las señoritas.

**Veo que ya conocen a mi amigo Odnanref - dijo muy alegre Erusni**

**Si, lo conocí con el profesor Sallac- dijo Richard **

**Por cierto , gracias- dijo Erusni entregándole su chamarra a Dick**

**Sabes quédatela, me la das mañana no te vallas a enfermar-**

**Gracias, tu siempre te preocupas por mi- dijo dándole un abrazo **

Odnanref miraba algo celoso a Richard, pero momentos después pensó "Si Erusni es lesbiana por que se pone tan celoso Richard".

**Por cierto, Erusni ¿hoy tienes una clase más que nosotros verdad?-pregunto Richard **

**Si ¿Por qué?**

**Ahh… por que quiero saber si ¿quieres que te esperé?- dijo algo nervioso **

**Pues como quieras**

**De acuerdo te esperó afuera de tu salón**

**Aja**

En eso sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora de regresar a clases.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron sin novedad alguna, hasta que para suerte de Erusni, una de sus clases coincidía con la de Odnanref y aunque esa clase no era de sus favoritas a ella le pareció que por lo menos no se aburriría tanto.

**Hola – dijo Erusni**

**Mmm… hola **

**¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?**

**Pues bien y ¿el tuyo?**

**Aburrido**

**Erusni, te puedo hacer una pregunta**

**Ya lo estas haciendo- dijo con una gran sonrisa**

**Es que Richard me comento algo**

**¿Qué te dijo?**

…

Cuando le iba a contestar entro su profesora Asafum, una mujer de estatura media, pelo rizado en el cual se notaba que nunca había pasado un cepillo, de una tonalidad castaña y un carácter peor que el del mismísimo demonio, en pocas palabras era una de esas mujeres insatisfechas con su vida, y loca.

(N/A.- la maestra Asafum esta basada en una profesora de mi escuela Xx)

**Pónganse por parejas, hoy vamos a realizar unos cuestionarios sobre toda la 1****er****y 2****nda****unidad… y jóvenes no arrastren sus butacas al que lo haga tendrá un punto menos**

Erusni como era de esperarse le pidió a Odnanref que trabajase con ella y el acepto.

Como esta era la última clase del día ya todos estaban muy distraídos, pero aun así el joven no le prestaba atención a Erusni y evitaba platicar con ella incluso el contacto visual con ella. A la pelirroja esto le desconcertó por que no sabía que era lo que había hecho ella para que se comportase de tal manera.(N/A.- un error muy común que solemos cometer todas ôô)

Cuando la joven de mirada esmeralda no pudo más y se armo de valor para preguntarle, la maestra anuncio que la clase había terminado y que ya podían irse, por la mente de la chica solo paso este pensamiento_"siempre encuentra la manera de perjudicarnos en uno u otro sentido, es una bruja"._

Erusni salio algo triste de esa clase y se dirigió hacia su clase extra, distraída y por ir en su mundo no se dio cuenta de que sus amigas estaban a un lado suyo y las paso de largo, sus amigas comprendieron que algo andaba mal con Erusni y decidieron alcanzarla.

**Erusni ¿Qué tienes¿Por qué tan triste?**

**Es que n-no se que hice para que este Odnanref no quiera hablar o estar conmigo**

**Ay niña no te preocupes, que nosotras averiguamos verdad Arella- dijo Alesi en un tono maternal **

**Si y en cuanto sepamos te avisamos o vamos a tu casa como a las 5:00 p.m. para que hablemos mas tranquilas…y si no coopera le pevo al muy estilo de Arella jeje**

**Gracias, son las mejores**

Erusni se despidió de sus amigas y entro a su clase de Dibujo. Mientras tanto sus dos amigas se dieron prisa para alcanzar a Odnanref, para su buena suerte el chico todavía no se iba.

**Hola, oye te podemos preguntar algo- dijo Alesi**

**Si claro ¿Qué es?**

**Mira niño, queremos saber ¿Qué te hizo nuestra amiga Erusni?, para que no le hables- dijo Arella con un tono de enojo en su voz**

**Es que Richard me comento que ella era lesbiana y que mejor que ni me le acercara- dijo cabizbajo – Me dijo esto después de que le pedí al hermano de Erusni que me consiguiera una cita con ella por que yo pienso que es la niña mas linda que he conocido- **

**Haber genio no se te ocurrió que todo eso allá sido una mentira- dijo molesta Arella**

**Pues si lo pensé, además dudo que ella saliese conmigo**

**Mira, Richard dijo eso por que al igual que tu quiere a nuestra amiga así que piensa omo vas a corregir este error**

**Mañana hay una fiesta de disfraces en mi casa, creen que la puedan llevar y ahí yo me disculpare con ella de una forma muy especial**

**Claro, pero danos tu dirección y a ¿Qué hora va a ser la fiesta?**

**Empieza a las 6:30 p.m. y no se preocupen que yo paso por ustedes a las 6:00 les parece si nos vemos aquí **

**De acuerdo, pero mas te vale no hacerle mas daño a nuestra amiga**

**No se preocupen bueno las dejo-**

El apuesto joven se marcho y las 2 chicas decidieron hacer lo mismo para poder cambiarse para que en unas horas fuesen a casa de su amiga para contarle todo.

La joven de mirada esmeralda no dejaba de ver el reloj para que dieran las 3:00 de la tarde y marcharse a su casa. Cuando el reloj indico la hora de salida la bella joven se sorprendió de ver a Richard pues se le había olvidado que el la esperaría.

Camino a casa de la chica todo fue muy aburrido por que solo pensaba en aquél joven que la ignoraba y apuñalaba su corazón con su silencio. Richard noto aquella seriedad que era muy rara en ella.

**Erusni...**

**¿Qué sucede Richard?¿Qué te ocurre? Vienes muy seria ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?**

**No sucede nada Richard**

**Erusni te conozco desde casi 8 años no me engañas**

**Richard ¿Crees que soy bonita?- pregunto la chica cabizbaja dejando de caminar esperando la respuesta de su amigo que se había puesto nervioso por la pregunta.**

**Erusni eres muy hermosa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Richard **

**Por nada Richard… e-es una tontería **

Richard se acerco a la joven, cuando estuvo frente a ella con delicadeza levanto su rostro con sorpresa vio que la joven lloraba y dulcemente limpiaba las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro, el la abrazo tiernamente no le gustaba verla triste. El la abrazo dándole consuelo a la pelirroja sin saber que en parte el era culpable del llanto y tristeza de Erusni.

Cuando Erusni se sintió mas tranquila se separo de Richard y siguieron caminaron lentamente pues faltaba una calle para llegar a casa de la chica, cuando estuvieron frente a la casa.

Richard no pudo más y dijo:

**Erusni quiero confesarte algo **

**¿Qué es? **

**E-es que yo, yo estoy e-enamorado de ti-**

**Sin previo aviso beso a la joven el beso fue mas o menos largo, cuando la soltó espero la respuesta de la chica pero fue en balde la joven estaba en shock por lo que hizo el MEJOR amigo de su hermano. **

Entro confundida, sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie se dirigió a su habitación cuando estuvo en ella miro el reloj , su enemigo pensar que momentos antes hubiera dado lo que sea para hablar con sus amigas ahora solamente quería estar sola meditando, arreglar sus problemas interiores pero solo le quedaba una hora para que su soledad terminase .

Mientras pensaba en lo sucedido con Richard se quitaba el uniforme para cambiarse de ropa se puso un pantalón negro entubado con un cinturón de estoperoles con corazones, una blusa negra que en la parte delantera traía estrellas y nubes plateadas con tonalidades moradas en la parte de la espalda estaba medio descubierta , se soltó su cabello que traía amarrado en una cola se lo cepillo y coloco en el dos moños del mismo color que su pantalón, se puso unos tenis que parecían zapatos de color negro. Tomo su ipod sin fijarse que canción estaba, al oírla se sorprendió por que la canción le recordó lo que sucedió con Richard.

"**Dejame Soñar"**

_**Hola niña **__**linda quiero decirte que te amo**_

_**Yo no entrego flo**__**res de palabras te hago un ramo **_

_**Gracias por enseñarme que la vida existe  
Por el lado bueno de estas cosas ta**__**n tristes**_

_**Desde que llegaste iluminaste con tu amistad  
Con esa facultad que tienes de sinceridad  
Y tu seriedad casi fingida con el tiempo  
Y tus sonrisas te convertiste en mi mejor amiga**_

_**Recuerdas? todos esos juegos de secretos  
Conociste por completo este corazon obsoleto  
Recuerdo desvelarme con tu voz angelical  
En mi memoria tus palabras son mi vida musical**_

Erusni siempre pensó que el la trataba gentilmente por ser la hermana menor de Ert, nunca ni en sus sueños mas extraños hubiese imaginado que Richard Dick Grayson estuviera enamorado de ella.

_**Someteme a tu odio mas intenso  
Por que siento que te amo  
Y lo hago mas cada que lo pienso**_

_**El tema es tan extenso y te pido una disculpa  
Pero es q en esta alma tu t encuentras como intrusa  
Te cambio tu sonrisa por la mas sincera lagrima  
Regalame una pequeña aunque sea solo por lastima**_

_**Perdoname que te ame que adore y que te insista  
Pero es que te mire y fue amor a primera vista  
No se como volar cuando tengo las alas rotas**_

_**Las gotas de lluvia me recuerdan q debo hacer espuma  
Y mirar a las burbujas admirar como te embrujan  
**_

No sabia que pensar ella se sentía atraída por Odnanref, no quería a Richard como el quisiera ella siempre lo vio como otro hermano. Como seria todo a partir de aquel beso.

_**coro**__**  
Dejame soñar como si nada pasara  
Dejame perderme en el calor de tu mirada  
Dejame pensar que soy lo mejor para ti  
Estos ojos solo sirven cuando te miran reir**_

_**Dejame tocar tu mano por un segundo  
Quiero sumergirme en tu sueño mas profundo  
Quiero convertirme en lo peor de tu vida  
Quiero decirte mi amor y nunca mas amiga**_

_**fin del coro**_

_**Me siento como un niño entre tus manos  
No digas que las palabras bonitas son en vano  
Yo que gano? si no estas a mi lado.  
Eres un angel que son su luz mi camino a iluminado  
Mi alma no encuentra la clama desde que te fuiste  
Los dias son tan tristes y los colores son tan grises...  
**_

Escucho que tocaban a su puerta y se quito el ipod sin terminar de escuchar la canciòn, abrio eran sus amigas que decidieron llegar un poco antes. Ella las dejo entrar a su habitacion cerrando la puerta con seguro todavia no se le quitaba la hinchazòn de los ojos por el llanto, para Alesi esto paso inadvertido pero para Arella no.


End file.
